Dimensional Adventures!
by Keith Bellic
Summary: Ashleigh, A dimensional being that seeks to destroy all dimensions invades, separate in their own dimensions the SSB cast have to try and defeat Ashleigh… but first can they even meet each other? And who is Baron? Sorry I suck at descriptions. Rated M! Also it goes (Character wise) with the games.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1; The Beginning!

Game 1.

The Universe, so big that no one could possibly explore every part of it, not only would it be too huge for anyone but for the fact that it was rather empty, the only things it holds are dimensions, most of which have walls far too thick to pass through, all dimensions moved about freely but never collided, this was because each one had no physical form.

Despite there being so many different dimensions, less then 1% of all creatures knew that other dimensions existed.

The Mario Dimension was one such dimension, it had only two planets, the standard 'Earth' planet in most dimensions and the standard 'Moon' that circles around 'Earth'.

Less then 1% of all creatures in the Mario dimension knew about other dimensions, those that did though rarely spoke of such things, in fear of being classed insane.

^Mushroom Kingdom^

Day 1.

The Mushroom Kingdom, home of the Toad species.

The Kingdom was ruled by Princess Toadstool, also known as Peach.

The quite large Kingdom had two heroes, Mario Mario and his brother Luigi Mario.

The Mario Bros. lived in a small cottage near the castle.

It was early morning and Toadsworth had quickly called the Mario Bros. (by phone) and requested they meet with him at his room in the castle, the two had not bothered asking what was obviously troubling the old Toad enough to make him call them at three in the morning but came anyway.

The nightshift guards were still awake and had questioned the two brothers arrival, after briefly explaining Toadsworth's request they were allowed access to the castle.

*Toadsworth*

I stood waiting, were they coming?

Just then Mario walked into my book filled room, Luigi following silently behind him.

"Ah Master Mario and Luigi! I am deeply sorry for waking you two up at this time of the day." I say quickly closing the door after the two sat down at the small table in the room.

I sit down next to Luigi and they looked at me.

"What's-ah troubling you Toadsworth?" Mario asked.

"Ahh, not Bowser for once." I say.

Luigi sighed a sigh of relief at this.

"So what is?" Mario asked.

"Only just moments before calling you two, a strange thing had happened to me." I say, my eyes drifting over to my bed.

"What happened Toadsworth?" Luigi asked.

"A gust of wind had woke me up, when I looked over at the window I saw a blurred hand close it from the outside, it was blurred since I had just woke up and didn't yet have my glasses on." I start.

"So… a failed assassination attempt?" Luigi asked.

"Sadly no…" I say.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked staring at me.

"Whoever had unlocked my window and snuck in had left a note, I believe it was meant to be given to the Princess, but accidentally given to me." I say and pulled a yellow piece of paper out of my pocket and place it on the table for the two to look at.

Dear Monarch, this letter survives my demise, if ever this letter is to reach you then you must act quickly, my name (crossed out 'Is') was Keith, (crossed out paragraph).

Your life is at risk, with no way of knowing what time this is I cannon suggest ways of escape, but you must hide yourself, a being whose name is Ashleigh is coming, Ashleigh is a creature of pure evil and his appearance can only mean he is trying to destroy your dimension, there is no way to stop Ashleigh, quickly escape your dimension by (crossed out line).

You must hurry!

The two brothers looked up at me.

"And you believe this?" Luigi asked.

"I am not sure, but since there is a threat to the Princess I want you two to do your best to make sure she is safe in the event that this is true." I say.

"And what about that-ah dimension thing? How do we-ah get her out of something we've never heard of before." Mario asked.

"Yeah Toadsworth, what are dimensions?" Luigi asked.

I sighed, "I have heard stories that we are in what is known as a 'dimension', apparently there are multiple dimensions throughout the universe, I disregarded all these stories as fake but this letter… it seems so elaborate…" I say sighing.

"So how do we get her out of these so-called dimensions?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know." I say sighing again.

"Think we should ask Peach?" Mario asked.

"No! Telling the Princess will only worry her! If you must travel over to Bowser and ask him! Just don't tell the Princess!" I say eyes wide.

"Okay Toadsworth, hey Mario! Maybe Kamek will know about dimensions!" Luigi says to his brother.

"Okay! Bye Toadsworth! We'll be off to Bowser's castle to ask Kamek!" Mario says standing up.

"Wait! I was just joking about asking Bowser!" I cry out while the two left my room.

"Good puppet! You did well!" Baron says getting out from under the covers on my bed.

He hopped off, his long skinny arms dangling down his sides, his legs were also long and skinny.

His head was diamond shaped and his skin purple.

I stand up and look at him.

"Now Puppet, like I said… I won't hurt you!" Baron says and stabbed his fingerless hand into my chest.

I gasped while blood spluttered out from both my chest and mouth.

Blood bubbled up my throat and kept me from screaming out in pain.

With his arm still stabbed into me he lifted me up and inserted his second blade like arm into my chest.

"St-Stop." I coughed out between blood.

"Okay!" He says and flicked his arms out… (In case you don't know the result ripped Toadsworth apart.

It was now about seven in the morning and the two Brothers were leaving the Mushroom Kingdom with all the needed supplies for their trip.

They had decided that if they cut through Baku Woods they would reach Bowser's Castle in only two days instead of eight.

^Baku Woods Edge^

Day 1.

The two brothers looked at the tall, dead looking trees that stood tall at the edge of the gigantic haunted forest.

"Maybe we should go around." Luigi says shaking in fear.

"Toadsworth said to hurry so by going through here we'll be hurrying!" Mario says bravely walking through a gap in the tall, skinny trees.

Luigi watched as his brother was engulfed by darkness as he entered the woods, since the trees were so high and clustered no sun got through, making the woods dark, cold and eerie.

Luigi sighed and quickly ran in to try staying with his brother.

Despite agreeing to this Luigi really hated the plan, they were to travel through the woods, meet with Bowser and explain the situation and then speak with Kamek.

For all they knew Kamek may not even know a thing about dimensions and they would have wasted the whole time travelling there and back.

"Mario! Wait up!" Luigi called running to Mario, since it was so dark both of them could barely see stuff right in front of them.

Mario turned and saw his younger, but taller, brother rush towards him.

He reached him and the two walked on.

"Once we reach the outer forest stay close." Mario says.

"How do we know when we get to the outer forest?" Luigi asked scared.

"It gets darker and Boos roam around freely." Mario says without a trace of fear.

"Darker…" Luigi whimpered.

"Not as dark as it'll get if we enter the inner forests." Mario says. (Mind the S)

"We just have to go through a small amount of the outer right?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I'll know when since I-ah have a clear memory of the path, having used it to reach Bowser quickly before." Mario says remembering skipping all of Bowser's traps one time by just going through the forest.

"Alright." Luigi says still scared.

^Mushroom Kingdom^

Day 1.

The whole Kingdom was filled with panic as investigators discover that the recent murdering of Toadsworth was done by the Mario brothers, it was a shocking discovery that was even more backed up by the fact that they were seen entering the castle early morning and then quickly leaving in a hurry.

When investigators went to the Mario Brothers house to question the two they found the cottage empty, with travelling supplies missing.

News Reporter on a news broadcasting station: After a gruesome murder early this morning that left castle guards baffled, investigators have discovered that the assassins who killed palace superintendent Toadsworth were in fact Mario Mario and his brother Luigi Mario, upon learning that the two Brothers have fled there home police are on the lookout for these two past heroes, it is still unclear why the two had murdered Toadsworth but recent new information has helped make theories.

The two brothers had apparently been allowed access into the castle at three this morning by castle guard Dave, here is what Dave has to say.

Dave: I was just doing my duty, guarding the castle gates when the two brothers approached, me and David blocked them access asking why they were about to enter the castle at such a early hour, Mario had then told me that Toadsworth had rang him asking the two to come over, so I let them pass.

News Reporter: Thank you Dave, to add to this shocking betrayal, inspectors have found that Toadsworth phone had been destroyed, whether to stop police from checking if he did call them and what he in fact said or to just be jerks is unseen, but the phones at the brother's house were also wrecked, now onto the sport with Ella Camera.

Peach was shocked, she at first didn't believe that the two could possibly have done such a thing but with all this undeniable information she was now started to believe it.

Because of the murder she now was guarded at all times, by usually ten highly loyal and highly trained guards.

Toadsworth played a large part in Peach's life, he was her guidance and was there for her when she needed someone to talk to… and now… she felt like there was no one left to be with but random toads.

*Princess Toadstool (Peach)*

"M'lady!" A Toad says walking into my bedroom, the twelve guards quickly stood ready in front of me.

"Name, rank and reason!" A guard says firmly.

"Dave, Night Guard and to speak." The Toad says, he wore the armour of a Night Guard but didn't posses his weapons.

"You may speak." The guard says stepping aside, Dave knew that this was only for him to see not approach.

"M'Lady, I am sorry for allowing Mario and Luigi to pass into the castle." The Toad says bowing down.

"It is fine Dave, you are not to blame for the murder, and besides, and other guard would have done the same." I tell him sounding nice and not at all angry at him, but deep down I wished he had at least followed Mario and Luigi for more proof.

"Is that all?" A second guard asked.

"Also…" Dave starts.

"I have received word that a Toad Taxi driver who was working early this morning had spotted Mario with Luigi, heading towards Baku Woods with travelling supplies strapped to there backs." Dave says.

"Baku… woods?" I say confused…

Baron was swiftly and secretly jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the Mushroom Kingdom, having tall, purple skinny limbs made it easy to be spotted but so far he hadn't been seen.

Baron's shape was mainly just a polygon mixed with a humanoid build, thus why he had no need for clothes, the only non-limb part he had were; A small nose, a long, thin mouth, two diamond shaped eyes, two pointed elf ears, light blonde curly hair, he also had transparent red wings that when not in use fold up inside his back, and he had a long purple tail with a sharp pointed end at the… end.

He's figure alone would be enough to scare someone but his sharp bladed teeth and claws helped too.

Baron jumped from the Library to the Blacksmiths in one long leap, he could jump higher and further then Mario and Luigi combined.

Baron jumps off the Blacksmiths and lands on a small house near a Mill.

He leaned over the side and smashed through a window with ease.

Crawling in head first, Baron used his fully controllable tail to push himself in all the way.

He lands down on his hands and flips himself upright.

The Miller wasn't in the room he entered so he silently crept over to a door.

He slowly opened the door but about halfway through opening it the door creaked, alerting whoever was in the house of his presence.

Baron rushed into the room and saw the Miller holding a shotgun, ready to take on a possible robber.

"What the…" The Toad stammers upon seeing Baron.

Baron held his apart and stared into the Toad's eyes.

"Puppet that be here! Listen to my orders with fear!" Baron says eyes glowing gold.

The Toad's body then goes limp and he fell to the ground, shotgun dropping down near his head.

Baron frowned and bent over to pick up the unconscious Toad.

"Too bad you didn't just wait me out." Baron mumbled to himself while he engraved some cuts into the Toad's face with his sharp fingerless arms.

To make things easier Baron made the sharp tips of his arms split into five fingers, each one sharp like the arm would be… just smaller.

Because of the chant Baron had used no blood came out while he engraved the markings, soon the cuts and scars were shaped like symbols.

Baron smiles and quickly escaped through the window he broke in the other room, snitching the shotgun just in case.

^Baku Woods^

Day 1.

In was about lunch time, the sun would have been very bright but instead it was so dark Luigi could barely see Mario right in front of him, his own hand being barely visible too.

"Mario… how much further?" Luigi asked scared.

"Not too far, soon we will reach the outer forest." Mario says.

"You mean… we haven't yet reached the outer forest?" Luigi asked worried and shocked.

"Yep, it gets a lot darker." Mario says.

"I don't like it here Mario! And what if Kamek knows nothing!" Luigi wailed.

"You don't have to come." Mario says.

"Too late now." Luigi mumbles.

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! I didn't put an A/N (Author… Notice/Notes?) at the start so I didn't have to explain stuff, this story will get very long and in depth, oh and Baron didn't use that chant on Toadsworth, he had threatened him.

More will be soon and this is rated M for a reason! Sorry about having some OC s… I hope that doesn't ruin stuff… mostly just the two (Ashleigh and Baron) OC s in this chapter effect major things, so there's isn't going to be like an overload of OC that take over the main storyline and make this irrelevant to Super Smash Bros.

ALSO!

For a chance to be mentioned (One way or another…) in this story just answer the question below correct in a review (accounted members only… sorry) and I'll put your user name (excluding #s if you want) somewhere in the story!

The Question:

A man with close up vision problems moves into a room that is only 4 M long, after complaining to a friend that he cannot see the stuff in his room his friend places a object in the room that allows him to see the stuff without trouble, what was the object?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2; Marionette!

.

A/N: Because without . It still didn't separate my empty lines to enters I have to put the full stop, sorry.

.

^Baku Woods Edge^

Day 2.

Game 1.

Mario and Luigi trudged onward, Luigi was dying to just run because he saw the light ahead indicating that they were leaving the forest… but strangely he could only trudge?

"Mario, want to speed up? We need to hurry remember." Luigi says hoping Mario wanted to get out too.

"I can't be bothered running." Mario says slowly, sounding tired and out of energy.

"Mario? You okay?" Luigi asked and realised he sounded the same.

"Why?" Mario asked slowly and uncaringly.

'It must be the forest!' Luigi thought and quickly came up with a plan.

He was going to try and push Mario so he could move faster!

Luigi tried to lift his arms but they didn't budge.

He could only move his head freely, his legs were automatically trudging on.

"Mario!" Luigi cried out.

"What?" Mario asked uncaringly and bored.

"We can't move!" Luigi cried out scared.

"Okay." Mario says not caring.

As the two got closer to the light Luigi noticed something… it wasn't sunlight it was…

Hundreds of Boos clumped together, because of how tightly they were compressed it made a large glow bright enough to look like daylight!

"Mario stop! We're being tricked!" Luigi yelled, trying to move anything but his head.

"Okay then." Mario says still trudging ahead.

Some of the Boos were getting restless waiting for them to slowly approach.

One Boo flew out of the glob and rushed straight towards Mario.

Because of the disturbance the Boos then decide to all rush forward, breaking the manipulation spell on the brothers.

The Boo that flew early flew inside Mario's head, causing the 'plumber' to scream out in pain.

Finally able to move Luigi ran, away from his screaming brother, away from the Boos and hopefully towards the edge of the woods.

"Sorry Mario." Luigi says quietly while he ran, the sounds of Mario's screams echoing through the silent woods.

.

^Mushroom Kingdom^

Day 2.

It was wonderful! After just a day all the commotion had died down and no one expected another murder!

Baron stood with his legs morphed into one long pointy leg atop the castle's highest point, that being one of the metal poles supporting a flag.

"What foolish beings! Do they not sense the might that be invading." Baron says to himself.

He held out his right arm and made the tip split into five fingers, he did the same with his other arm and his legs (only toes instead).

He quickly flicked his tail in a certain pattern and a encased himself in some sort of hard purple rock.

.

Police were investigating the dead body at the Millers, baffled by the dead body twitching one of the Toads rushed into the Foyer of the house.

"You won't believe it! The DB just moved!" The Toad says shocked.

"Huh? This is no time for jokes!" An officer of a higher rank says.

The two other Toads that had been standing guard over the dead body rushed in.

"The Miller is alive!" One gasped.

"Huh!?" The officer from before gasped, quickly taking out a small gun just in case he followed the three Toads.

The Miller was lying on his bed when the four Policetoads came in.

"Did you three move him as some sort of sick prank?" The higher up asked scornfully.

The Miller then flicked out it's hand, a knife flew through the air and into the higher ranked officer's heart.

"Beware… of Ashleigh." The Miller rasped before the three remaining Toads filled his chest and head with bullets.

Being basically dead already the bullets didn't phase the mind controlled Toad.

The Miller stood up and hopped off the bed, bullets that weren't in deep dropped out when he landed.

"Evacuate this di-" The possessed Toad starts when a bullet to the carved symbol wrecks the possession.

The Miller's body then slumps backwards, blood finally being able to burst out… thus leaving a growing pool of blood under it.

"We need to tell the Princess!" One of the Toads says and the three run off to the other police in the house… who didn't even bother to check why their was gunfire in the room the dead body was in.

.

Baron smiled, now they should be leaving, one dead palace Toad didn't do any good but a dead Miller coming to life did!

Baron let the purple rock evaporate away and then allowed his wings to form from his back, he jumped off the castle and flew quickly towards his next objective…

.

^Bowser's Castle^

Day 2.

Bowser sat at his throne, life was boring… but at the same time too eventful.

News of Mario and Luigi becoming murderers seemed promising… until he got news that they may be heading for him…

"Goomba!" Bowser yells and eight different Goombas rush into the room.

"Yes my lord?" They all asked… not in sync and making a mumbled sound.

"Any new news about the Mario brothers?" Bowser asked sounding like he didn't care… which he didn't really.

"Reports of Mario screaming inside Baku Woods… and… I think Luigi was spotted running towards the castle." A Goomba says.

"And how was he stopped?" Bowser asked.

"No one was told to stop him so we just pretending we didn't see him on eighteen different security cameras." The same Goomba says.

"Well uh… maybe try preventing him from entering the castle!" Bowser says annoyed at his forces inability to act on their own.

"Yes my Lord!" All the Goombas say… not in sync again…

They all ran quickly out of the room.

A Hammerbro runs into the room.

"What now?" Bowser asked.

"You are needed at a meeting." It says while juggling three hammers.

Bowser sighs and gets up off his hard, back-damaging throne.

He then slowly stomped his way to the meeting room.

.

Luigi was running through the inactive defences at Bowser's castle when suddenly they turned on.

Luigi stopped moving, a squad of twelve Mecha-Koopas were clanking there way over to him, opening and closing their fire breathing jaws ever so many seconds, no fire came out but that was because they weren't close enough to attack him yet.

"I come in peace!" Luigi yelled holding his hands up showing he was surrendering.

Too bad Mecha-Koopas don't recognise what the formation of a enemy is, just the location and how flammable…

.

^Baku Woods^

Baron was running through Baku Woods, to make sure he could open up a dimensional portal he had to get to the temple at the core of the Baku Woods, that being right at the centre of the worst forest, and the whole Baku Woods too.

He ran on, using his wings to propel himself forward but staying on the ground so he could still run with his toed legs.

Moving so fast in a dense forest was proving to be more difficult then Baron first thought, not only did he risk slamming himself into a tree he also risked getting caught on something, or losing footing in a dip or whatnot.

Baron ran deeper into the Baku Woods and the very air was now mixed with a thick green fog that tasted sour.

Many Boos were flying around this foggy area, possibly the source of the dampness and eerie glow.

A mass collection of Boos were clumped together, moving very slowly towards a fire surrounded by Boos, how the Boos contained the fire from lighting the trees near it was unclear.

Out of interest of seeing what would happen Baron ran through the clump of Boos, something solid hit his body while he ran through, toppling him over and breaking the thing out of the Boos grasp.

The Boos all shrieked at this and scattered away with fright.

Baron stood up and glanced at the solid object that the Boos were going to cook, it was that Mario who he tricked.

"What to do, manipulate or kill? Boos don't need feasting." Baron says and made his wings sink but down into his back, he also made his arms have fingers.

A Boos then flew over and blocked him access to Mario.

"Get lost you wicked beast!" Baron says trying to swipe it away with his right hand, his hand however just passed through the Boo.

After seeing this the Boos started to come back, trying to surround Baron and Mario, Mario being unconscious was easily surrounded.

Baron looked at a Boo, "Puppet Here" He starts but it went almost completely transparent when he looked into it's eyes.

More Boos were circling him, flying around him, probably eager for a bigger feast.

Baron lashed out his now fingerless arms at the Boos, arms doing nothing more then passing through their gaseous bodies.

A Boo alone was about the size of a normal persons head, but slightly bigger, but when they all clumped up together they were huge.

Baron quickly stabbed an arm under Mario and made the tip split into fingers, he lifted Mario up from the Boos and quickly ran through the Boo blockade.

The Boos all shrieked out when they realised that not only were they not catching a second meal but were being cheated out of their first.

A Boo flew in front of Baron, eyes flashing purple.

Baron ran through it not noticing that just after two small beams of energy fired out from the Boos eyes.

Some more Boos with flashing purple eyes started to fly over.

Two small beams of energy then hit Mario's leg, zapping him and leaving a scorch mark on his clothes.

Beams were then flying out everywhere, some hit Baron but were just reflected off his hard purple skin.

The only effect it was having was burning Mario.

Baron's wings form from his back and he jumps up, flying up towards the solid treetops that blocked the sun.

Flying fast, he started to spin so his head would be somewhat like a drill. (The sharp point remember)

Baron -holding Mario- burst through the tangled treetops and branches, the Boos below shrieked out in pain as sunlight briefly flooded through into their dark, foggy domain.

Baron then lands down on the canopy and places Mario down.

"I hope you're worth it." Baron says annoyed to the unconscious body of Mario.

"Maybe I could make you help me, maybe you can help with speeding up the evacuation." Baron says to himself.

.

^Bowser's Castle^

Day 2.

Bowser slowly stomped down the spiral staircase that led to the dungeon.

His loud stomps echoing through the musty dungeon below.

After a long time of slowly stomping down Bowser finally reached the first sublevel of the dungeon, Luigi was at sublevel six…

Bowser looked at a dungeon guard, it was a Hammerbro.

"Why isn't there a elevator down here!?" Bowser snapped.

"To… costly?" The Hammerbro suggests.

"How? We own all the supplies and workers, it would cost us nothing!" Bowser roars mad at the uselessness of his people.

Bowser then starts stomping down the spiral staircase again…

.

#Roughly twenty minutes later#

.

Luigi sat scared on the surprisingly soft double bunk bed in his cell.

A one-eyed Goomba was on the bunk below him, muttering away about his life as a interstellar bounty hunter that travelled the galaxies in a flowerpot shaped spaceship called the Flowerpotter.

A dark shadow blocked the light from the dungeon hall, Luigi looked over at Bowser.

"AHH! Please Bowser I only wish to spe-" Luigi started but stopped when Bowser held up a hand, his other hand on his stomach and his head down.

"Huh? Go on, I just need to catch my breath." Bowser says puffing.

"I just want to speak to Kamek." Luigi says worried.

Bowser looked up at Luigi, "And why would you need, or want, to speak with Kamek!?" Bowser asked glaring.

"To uh… to ask him about stuff." Luigi stammers scared.

"What stuff?!" Bowser roared, eyes glaring into Luigi's.

"Uh… private stuff…" Luigi whimpered.

"Bowser!" A British accented voice says and Kamek appeared next to Bowser, he had teleported to him.

"What?" Bowser asked still mad at walking down, and Luigi.

"We must speak at once!" Kamek says.

"Go on then!" Bowser roared.

"Privately." Kamek says, his eyes looking at the Goomba, then he noticed me.

"Well done Bowser! You've finally caught one of those Mario brothers!" Kamek says, a sneering smile appeared under his glasses and big nose.

"I just got down here! I will not go back up until I've spoke with Luigi! So either wait or tell me in front of Luigi!" Bowser says angrily to Kamek.

"Well then, since this is urgent and doesn't really matter if he hears." Kamek starts.

"Go on." Bowser says after realising Kamek was waiting for him to respond.

"A terribly devastating threat has befallen our Kingdom!" Kamek says while using overdramatic hand and arm gestures.

Bowser raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to what could be so bad.

"Our whole Kingdom is at sake! This threat even threatens the entire planet!" Kamek says flailing his arms in ways that were supposedly meant to build up the moment.

"Just say it!" Bowser says even more pissed off then before.

"Well, A creature of overwhelmingly stupendous power is approaching! It's unholy abilities to unveil deadly strikes has the potential to-" Kamek says but Bowser groaned.

"Alright then!" Kamek says adjusting his glasses before going on.

"A creature that will destroy the very dimension we subside in is coming, so unless we get out of the dimension we will all die." Kamek says.

"So you do know!" Luigi says fist pumping the air, getting weird looks from Bowser and Kamek.

"What now?" Bowser asked.

"Me and Mario, rest his soul, came here because Toadsworth told us that something named Ashleigh is going to destroy our dimension, we thought that you Kamek would be able to help us learn what dimensions are and maybe how to stop, or at least evade, Ashleigh!" Luigi says.

"Wait… Mario's dead?" Bowser asked, tears appearing.

"I WANTED TO KILL HIM!" Bowser roared starting to cry.

"Settle down, it was probably Peach who ordered the kill." Kamek says trying to sooth Bowser.

"What? Why would Peach issue an assassination to Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Well, because you and your brother killed Toadsworth." Kamek says.

"We… did?" Luigi stammered…

.

^Baku Woods^

Day 2.

*Baron*

I laid down staring at the stars, I had found my way to the temple, but now I just have to wait for Mario to wake, if he doesn't wake soon I'll go without him.

I watched the stars shine brightly above the canopy we were laying on, one star shined far brighter then the others, it was also larger too… Ashleigh!

By the looks of it he was already in the dimension, he just had to travel passed this planet and reach the sun, which would take between three to six days, depending on how fast he could move and how much stuff he had to dodge. (Comets, meteors, meteorites etc.)

I look at Mario, does he ever wake up!

My fingered hands morph into a sharp fingerless arm.

I stood up and whacked Mario with my tail purposely.

The impact was too much for the tangled vines and Mario broke down through a gap that quickly closed up.

"Damn!" I shout and cut my way down through the canopy of mangled vines, branches and whatever else this goddamn hell-forest decided to make.

.

(After Cutting his way down)

.

I land down next to Mario, he had landed in a bushy bush, luckily for him it broke his fall enough not to kill or injure him.

He slowly stirred and his eyes opened.

"Hello Mario!" I say nicely while leaning over him, my sharp fangs protruding from my mouth.

"AHH! Monster!" He screamed about to scamper up to escape.

I stab my two legs into his clothes on both sides of his stomach, being careful not to stab him.

"I'm not a monster, I saved you from your brother." I say and stepped off him and made my right arm have fingers, I then hold out the recently formed hand as an offer to help him up.

He took it and I lifted him up, I was a lot taller then him so I let my legs shrink down so I was his height.

"My name is Baron, recently after you and your brother left Toadsworth I spotted you two, I am here to help against Ashleigh." I say.

"What did you mean save me from my brother?" Mario asked.

"While, when you two were getting supplies did you ever lose sight of your brother?" I ask.

"Yes, I went to the toilet for about two minutes." Mario says.

"Well! During that time your brother murdered Toadsworth! Now you two are criminals! But that's behind us! I need you to enter that temple and get a golden egg shaped object! After that I will take you back to your kingdom so we can fix your hero status, and then use the golden egg shaped object to escape this dimension before Ashleigh destroys it!" I say.

"You… know about that stuff?" Mario asked.

"Yes, now just count the temple as you paying me back for saving you, then I regain your hero status and then you help me fight Ashleigh as a way of paying me back for getting your hero status back!" I say slyly.

"Alright! Let's-ah go!" Mario says running into the entrance of the mossy temple.

"Perfect manipulation." I say smiling a dark smile.

.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I will be making the chapters later on longer because each chapter is a day, and more stuff will happen in the days later, oh and the other characters will be coming soon! I just had to get the Mario series started!

.

The Question:

A person enters a casino, being a full fledge Satanist they ask to buy a certain item, what is this item?


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3; Temple Run!

.

A/N: Just saying, some characters aren't going to be in this story, for example; Toon/Young Link, Pokémon ones other then Mewtwo, Pichu and Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, Ice Climbers and some others, this may change!

.

Groups: Mario, , Bowser, Kamek, Insane Space-Goomba.

.

^Baku Forest Core^

Day 3.

Game 1.

Mario ran into the temple, eager to fix his hero status and save the mushroom kingdom.

Despite being unable to see the very ground he was walking on, yet alone his very nose, he ran on into the even darker temple.

The opening was quite small but Mario easily fitted through, being quite short and all.

.

Baron watched Mario run in, ducking down to fit through the entrance.

"Hmm… do I risk leaving for other duties or wait?" Baron asked himself out loud.

"BARON!" A shrill voice says and Ness landed down next to him, he must have broke through the canopy.

"Yes Ness?" Baron asked, legs shrinking to be the young boys height.

"We spotted Ashleigh! He's moving a lot faster then we expected!" Ness says.

"How fast?" Baron asked slightly worried.

"Before I got beamed down here he was just passing the planet!" Ness says.

"Shit! Mario better hurry up! Go take the Vorklancer out of the dimension!" Baron says fearing the safety of his comrades… and ship.

"What about you?" Ness asked.

"I'll drill my way out, just hurry over to the F-Zero dimension! Try warning them! Because if Ashleigh destroys this dimension he'll go to the closest dimension! That being the F-Zero dimension!" Baron tells the young human.

"Okay Baron!" Ness says and flicked both of his wrists downwards, he then flew upwards and broke through the treetops high above.

"You better hurry Mario." Baron say annoyed at the faster then expected destruction.

.

*Mario*

I run, slammed into a wall.

I turn around and slam into another.

It's so dark!

I then remember my flashlight in my supplies bag!

I take it out and turn it on, heaps of spiders scattered away from the beam of bright light, it was so bright it also hurt my eyes.

I shine it around and see no other way but the entrance.

I shine it across the ground hoping for a trapdoor but still nothing… but mossy stone.

I shine it up and see a carved in giant eye, the pupil however was a tiny hole big enough for maybe a small dog to fit through.

I jump up and grab onto a irregular in the roof, hanging very close to the tiny hole.

I pulled myself over to it and tried fitting through, there was no way I would fit with the bag of supplies.

I unhook the four or five safety straps and hear the bag drop to the ground.

I pull myself up and squeezed my head into the hole, looking up all I could see was darkness…

I wriggle up and got my hands through, using my hands I tried pulling myself up.

It took a while but I got my stomach and legs through.

"Hey mate…" I heard and shined the flashlight up the really long and skinny hole, I saw a pale arm move a small collection of pebbles over the hole and dropped them.

The small stones rained down onto my face and forehead.

I lost grip and started to slip down, my legs dangling out of the hole.

More and more pebbles were tipped down, showering over my face.

"STOP!" I screamed out and heaps fell into my mouth, I lost grip of the flashlight and the wall.

I fell down and slammed down onto my supplies bag, crushing what little food and stuff I had in there.

More stones rained down on me.

I groan, I had to hurry and some prankster was stopping me!

I stand up and move out of the stone shower.

A small pile of stones was starting to form on the crushed bag.

After being forced by my brother Luigi to eat a fire flower I could throw fireballs, but should I? I also made my brother eat a green fire flower.

I walk under the hole and push my palms up, a fireball flew out and up the small tunnel.

I heard a shriek and saw the small fireball's light was now brighter, I look up the hole and saw way up it, right at the top was a burning and withering body, their skin was extremely pale and all their bones showed through the thin burning flesh.

The screaming stopped and they started to slip down the hole.

I step away and wait for the long, white, burnt dead body to collapse down onto the stone piles.

I walk forward and look up the hole.

Something grabbed my leg and twisted, sending sharp pains right up through my body.

I screamed out and use my other leg to kick the apparently still living body.

They let go and I stumble back, almost falling over.

They slowly crawled to me, bloodshot eyes focused on me.

"Why'd you kill me!" They shrieked loudly, voice echoing off the temple walls and making a eerie hollowing sound.

"Why were you-ah dropping rocks on me!" I say and hold my palm ready to attack with fire.

"It's my job… to protect this place!" They shrieked getting closer, bony arms and legs trying to crawl faster.

"Give me the golden egg!" I say, trying to sound threatening.

"I can't!" They say.

"I'll kill you!" I threaten.

"No really, I won't be able to climb up there even if I wanted to… thanks to you!" They say and swiped a bony arm at me, I quickly kicked away and accidentally slammed my foot into their head.

The bony arm dropped down and they stopped moving… hopefully dead this time.

I walk around them and look up at the hole… this is going to take awhile…

.

^Bowser's Castle^

Day 3.

The three talked, Bowser, Kamek and Luigi.

Being too lazy to go somewhere else Luigi was still stuck in the cell, but luckily he had a soft bed unlike Bowser, Kamek just floated… even without his broom.

"So, any thoughts on escaping or stopping the creature?" Bowser asked.

The insane Goomba was about to speak but Bowser glared at him.

"We could try locating Ashleigh and resolve things in a peaceful way!" Luigi says and both Bowser and Kamek laughed at his idea.

"Never going to happen." Kamek says.

"We should try and get rid of the creature! Because I ain't leaving my castle!" Bowser roared.

"What do you know about Ashleigh Kamek?" Luigi asked.

"That it is powerful… and near." Kamek says.

A loud siren goes off just after Kamek finished speaking.

"I guess I better see what's happening." Bowser groaned.

"Why don't you take the elevator." Kamek says.

"What elevator?" Bowser asked while Kamek pointed at a door shaped thing on the spiral staircase's centre.

Bowser then started to stomp towards it, muttering almost his whole vocabulary of swear words, that being quite a lot.

.

^Mushroom Kingdom^Day stood on the balcony that protruded from the castle, small meteorites were raining down onto the kingdom, causing houses to be smashed or burnt down."M' Lady, the escort is here." A Toad says stepping out onto the balcony.

"And what of the remaining Toads?" Peach asked watching the meteorite shower.

"M' Lady, there is no time! Meteorologists have spotted a object hurdling towards the sun, and stats show that the object will somehow react violently with the sun's structure, you can't risk staying here." The Toad says.

"I cannot abandon my people." Peach says.

"I thought you would say something like that…" The Toad says and eight Toad bodyguards step onto the balcony.

"…so I am forced to do this." The Toad says while the eight bodyguards that had protected Peach for the last two days grabbed her and carried her away.

.Peach was climbing into the helicopter when a bright flash of light lit up the sky.

"What's that?" Peach asked a Toad.

"Probably a bigger rock." The 'copter driver says.

The light moved upwards through the sky and with a burst of blinding blue light it vanished, leaving the sky stained blue for a few moments.

"M' Lady! We must hurry!" A Toad says and Peach sat down onboard the helicopter, after lifting off and flying away a squad of helicopters followed.

.

^Baku Woods Core^

Day 3.*Baron*

I stood impatiently waiting for Mario, the smell and haze of smoke then fills the he making a fire or getting the jewel!

Mario then ran out of the temple, holding the egg shaped item.

"I've-ah got it!" Mario shouts running to me.

Bright light beamed down onto Mario, causing him to almost trip.

I glance up and see the forest canopy burning, the vines way above Mario looked to be stretching down like something was breaking through.

I glance at Mario and groan, he had his foot stuck on a vine.

The sound of branches snapping came form above and a huge flaming rock fell down towards the egg and Mario.

I dive forward and push Mario out of the way, snapping the vine and saving the egg.

I braced myself and felt the huge rock smash into my spiked head…

.

*Mario*

I glance at Baron, a huge rock slammed into his head and exploded, leaving Baron seemingly unharmed.

Baron fell over onto the fiery ground, unconscious.

"Baron…" I whimper.

I run to him and pick up his unconscious body and place it over my shoulders.

His skin was extremely hard and he was a lot lighter then expected, he was so light I could easily run away from the burning grass with him over my back.

I put the egg away in my pocket and use both hands to keep Baron on my back.

A large cluster of burning rocks smash into a dense pack of trees and the dead wood flared to life instantly, causing the brightest light I've seen in days.

A Pillar of fire then bursts out of the ground near me, scotching anything it touched.

I run on filling the soles of my shoes melting from the heat.

Moustache starting to smoke I remove a hand from Baron to pat out any starting flames in it.

I run passed a bunch of shrieking Boos and remember Luigi…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" A loud shriek stabbed painfully through my head as a Pillar of flames bursts up through a Boo, killing it.

If those almost immortal creatures were killed by the fire then I would easily be killed!

I keep running and saw a Big Boo, it was staying invisible while a pillar of fire beamed through it, I stopped running to watch, it lasted a few seconds and then exploded out into flames, shrieking a ear-piercing scream.

The sound echoed through my head while I ran through some burning grass.

Flames leapt up onto my clothes, burning the 'inflammable' material.

I felt Baron move and he tilted his down to me.

"Use the fricken' egg!" He yelled.

"How?" I ask and he rolled out of my grip and landed down in some flames, his tail flicked out and latched around the egg, yanking it out of my pocket he held it up to the sky.

A dagger flew through the air and knocked the egg out of Baron's hand.

"What the!" Baron gasped and looked around for the golden egg.

"Where the fuck is it!" He screeched frantically swiping his legs through the tall grass.

A skeleton holding twin blades ran towards Baron and I.

"Baron!" I scream pointing, he looked and saw the skeleton.

"Dammit! He knows I'm here!" Baron says and grabbed me.

"We gotta go!" He says into my ear and jumped up, flying through the air he stabbed through the fiery canopy and kept going up.

"AHH! Where are we going?" I ask.

"Out!" Baron says and his body flashed, his head then ripped through the air leaving pure darkness and we flew through it, now in a empty space of just blackness and the occasional glowing orb.

"Don't look back." Baron says so I glance back to see a glowing orb, it was flashing…

.

^Bowser's Castle^

Day 3.

*Bowser*

I ran to Luigi and Kamek and slam my fist into the metal bars, they bent and broke letting Luigi free.

"Kamek! We need to leave! That apocalyptic event is happening!" I roar.

"I can't warp through dimensions." Kamek says.

"WHAT!" I roar, eyes literally on fire.

"I can! With the Flowerpotter!" The Insane Goomba says.

"I doubt that." Kamek says.

"Follow me!" The Goomba says and ran off.

"May as well, he could be serious!" Luigi says.

"He is! But that doesn't mean he isn't insane!" I roar and watched both Luigi and Kamek rush off after the Goomba.

I groan loudly and follow…

.

^About five miles out of Bowser's Kingdom^

Day 3.

The Goomba finally stopped running and in front of us was a huge flower pot shaped spaceship.

"Quickly, in!" The Goomba says rushing through a door, I follow and so does Luigi and Kamek.

"Sit!" The Goomba ordered and sat at the front, a huge panel of buttons ready for him.

"Wait! How can you drive?! You have no arms!" I ask.

The Goomba then coughed a bit and a long arm came from it's mouth, the weird limb then starts up the spaceship, the ship then flies off.

"Prebear for warfing!" The Goomba says with the arm in it's mouth.

The ship then flashed bright blue and we were now outside of the dimension and now in a pitch black space like place.

.

^Above Yoshi Falls^

Day 3.

The nine helicopters were now down to four, Peach's included.

Not only were they dodging meteorites but now pillars of fire that burst from the ground, never leaving or moving out of shape.

Peach sat worried in the passengers seat, the sky was flashing again and then another pillar burst in front of them, the pilot steered away but the pillar caught the copters propeller.

Loud warning sirens started up and the helicopter started to spiral down towards the ground, hundreds of panicking Yoshies scampered away.

The helicopter hit hard, jolting Peach forward and the pilot through the window, because the pilot went through first Peach didn't die from hundreds of glass shards stabbing into her face.

She landed down onto a dead Yoshi and stood up, the ground was shaking and a green ooze was rising up through the ground, no… it was a gas?

The green gas bubbles up and sharp pains arced through Peach's feet as the gas seeped up passed her shoes.

Screaming out now, the other helicopters tried to land near her to save her.

With a bright flash of light everything was covered in the green gas…

.

A/N: Finally done with the Mario Dimension, chapters get longer and more (hopefully) interesting from now on!

Please let me know if someone's reading! Bye! (No question this time)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4; Blood Chaser!

.

A/N: Moving onto the next dimensions now! The storyline kind of splits between two different places now, so if I constantly switch back and forth it's up to you to try and 'plot in' when the two events happen, because I won't be having like 6:09 Pm, 6:06 Pm and the such, also the groups in last chapter were a bit different to what I had actually written, Fan Fiction took out Baron, not sure why it removes some words?

Also, just a warning but I don't know much about the F-Zero series, besides Melee and Brawl info and playing F-Zero GX on game cube, also the events that occur in this story are after GX but without Deathborn challenging Captain Falcon at the end, So Captain Falcon doesn't know who Deathborn is and neither does anyone else who shouldn't.

Also in my series, the F-Zero dimension just has Earth, no large amount of planets for heaps of different tracks, just one gargantuan planet that fits all of them.

.

Groups: Baron's Group; Mario and Baron. Bowser's Group; Bowser, Kamek, Luigi and the Insane Goomba.

.

^Mute City^

Day 4.

Game 1.

The race was starting, Captain Falcon was in eighteenth position, but that would change once the race starts, his 'rival' Blood Falcon was in twentieth position, that too would change once the F-Zero race begins.

"Ready everybody!?" Mr. Marv -the commentator- yells.

Like always no one responded, not that anyone could tell over the noise of the revving engines.

"Ready! Set! … GO!" Mr. Marv yelled and all the racers boosted forward across the electromagnetic track.

.

Black Shadow stood atop one of the many tall buildings in Mute City, using specially adapted binoculars made for watching F-Zero races he kept watch on both the Falcons, real and clone.

"Black Shadow…" A robotic voice says, making Black Shadow remove the binoculars and turn around.

Landing down onto the building was a red cloaked cyborg named Deathborn.

"You know that I am displeased enough with your most recent failure, being the kind person I am I transported you back from the outer rim of the dimension so you could get the F-Zero light belt for me, so why do you not race?" Deathborn asked robotically, his red cape flapping silently in the wind.

"Master…" Black Shadow starts but Deathborn held up his hand.

"Do not give me your pleading lies, if you don't succeed this time I will leave you for longer then four months! (The length between the end of last years Grand Prix and the new one present year)" Deathborn threatened.

"Yes Master." Black Shadow says kneeling down.

"You test my kindness Black Shadow, do not risk your life in the hands of a faulty clone, nor a proper one either! Now GO! I have already forged your way into the second race of the Grand Prix, so whoever comes fiftieth in this race won't be making it into the next!" Deathborn says.

(In this story the Grand Prix's aren't about score until later on, at the start there is heaps of racers, only the top fifty make it to next round, then halve and so forth…)

"Thank you Master." Black Shadow says.

"Good, now prepare the Black Bull for racing!" Deathborn says and floated upwards, floating away easily defying gravity with the antigravity sphere where his heart would be if he were not a cyborg.

.

^Universe^

Baron easily drifted through the empty universe with Mario clinging onto him for dear life.

"Where are we going?" Mario asked, Mario hadn't told him but he had watched as his dimension was engulfed inside a green sphere, the result leaving Mario scared for some reason he didn't know.

"I have to go to the F-Zero dimension, it is the closest dimension to yours, and Ashleigh being a being that only cares for destruction would not bother picking a dimension for any other reason except distance, but sadly my form is damaged so I am trying to find my ship, I can't seem to remember where I sent the two boys…" Baron says mumbling on to himself.

"Two boys?" Mario questioned, images of his dimension being engulfed by the green sphere flashing through his mind.

"Ness and Lucas, sole survivors of my home dimension, except me of course." Baron says while he flew towards the ever closer F-Zero Dimension.

"How am I breathing out here?" Mario asked.

"This isn't space, it has oxygen." Baron says.

"Then what is space?" Mario asked confused.

"The empty, star filled area that fills a dimension." Baron says…

.

The Flowerpotter had survived leaving the Dimension, but sadly a 'important circuit' was fried upon exiting Earth's atmosphere, leaving the four worried about what effects a damaged 'EGAD capacitor' would have on the ships performance… so far none.

"So what now?" Luigi asked, breaking the worrying silence.

"We kill that beast and restore my dimension!" Bowser says.

"How do you propose we perform that action of events?" Kamek asked.

"I was hoping that we just fly this ship into that beast and hope it kills it…" Bowser says.

"How big do you think the creature is?" Luigi asked.

"Hopefully small enough to be killed on contact with the ship." Bowser says.

"Unlikely, because for a being to possess such needed power to decimate a entire dimension they would likely need to be large enough to withstand the dramatic deformation of the dimensional stability, thus having to be able to survive Flux patches of dimensional errors, unless this being has acquired either a natural immunity to such things or an apparatus of untold power." Kamek says.

"Uhh… Kamek…" Luigi starts.

"Yes?" Kamek asked.

"We don't know what most of the things you just said mean…" Bowser says.

"Like what?" Kamek asked.

"Dimensional Flux patches and dimensional deformation…" Luigi says.

"Flux is like a death field, it is what happens when dimensions combine, and the deformities would be deadly Flux gas, a green substance that kills." Kamek says.

"Couldn't you have just said that…" Bowser says.

"Well, I thought you two would have caught on by now about these simple things." Kamek says.

"Attention, I will have to land inside a unknown dimension to check how the ship's fairing." The Goomba says.

"Alright, so does that mean it could be baron and inhabitable…" Bowser asked.

"Or deadly and overrun by turtle eating beasts." The Goomba says.

"Turtle… eating…" Bowser says confused.

The Flowerpotter then flies into a glowing orb and everything flashed blue.

.

The Flowerpotter appeared in space, a Earth looking planet was near and it had two moons.

"Wonder what dimension we're in…" Bowser states.

"Scans indicate that we are in the Triforce Dimension." The Goomba says.

"Sounds safe enough." Kamek says.

"Could be ruled by a Trio of death bringers." The Goomba says.

"Or it could be a peaceful place that loves outer-dimensional visitors…" Luigi piped in… more hoping then stating.

.

^Mute City^

Day 4.

*Mr. EAD*

I was leading!

I take a sharp turn easily with my F-Zero machine and traverse onto some boost pads, propelling me further ahead of Captain Falcon and Blood Falcon.

.

^Universe^

Day 4.

Baron floated over to a dimensional orb.

"I think this is where they went, ready?" Baron asked Mario but before Mario replied he flew head first into it.

They burst through the orb and Baron kept flying, very fast.

They were heading for a Earth looking planet that seemed to be a lot larger then Mario's Earth.

"Baron? Aren't we going-ah bit too fast?" Mario asked panicking at the nearing planet.

"I have to enter gravity right." Baron says and flew even faster, having the ability to control where he went in space without using his tucked away wings.

The two got close to the planet and Mario felt burning hot head, his body then caught on fire, but as quick as it started it went out as Baron passed through the ozone layer and properly entered the atmosphere.

"Can you slow down now?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, but that'll burn my wings off! Just let gravity act." Baron says as the two fall faster towards the ground, a flashing city with tall buildings were under them.

"Guess this place is technologically advanced." Mario says seeing the F-Zero race track, which seemed to be some sort of high powered transportation device to him.

"For you maybe." Baron says and the two get closer.

"WAH!" Mario wailed realising they were going to hit the track.

"HELP! I'll die!" Mario cried out.

"Shut up Mario, or I'll kill you first!" Baron rasped annoyed at the whining 'plumber'.

Mario then whimpered but didn't speak.

Baron twirled around so he would hit the ground instead of Mario.

The two then smash into a F-Zero racer…

.

*Blood Falcon*

A large explosion echoed (totally not overusing that word -_-) through the noise of roaring engines and racing F-Zero machines.

Captain Falcon and I turn a corner and Falcon almost fell into a large burning hole, the magnetic track flickering and sparking around it, I flew over it and the F-Zero machine lost magnetic connection briefly, after passing slowly across the hole it regained the connection and burst forward.

Douglas was winning! I can't let him win!

I press a button near the controls and activated the Fuel Gel (highly explosive substance) jets, the result made the machine zoom forward and barely miss slamming into Douglas.

.

*Douglas Falcon*

The clone flew passed me with the exhausts basically exploding with fire and plasma.

So he has given up fair play already now!

I move the Blue Falcon onto a boost zone and pick up speed dramatically.

I catch up to the clone and gave a two finger salute to him while I drive passed him, he glared at me through his cockpit and promptly gave me the finger before his vehicle exploded.

The explosion shook the track and briefly short-circuited the magnetic pulses, but it stabilised quick enough for nothing bad to happen.

The finish line was up ahead! First place in the first race just like last year!

I lay back and just keep the Blue Falcon straight and full speed.

.

Mr. EAD and F-Zero machine smashed down onto a luckily empty street below.

Standing up and leaving the smashed cockpit Mr. EAD looked around to see if anything had actually hit him.

A short person wearing red with brown hair was standing up dazed.

Mr. EAD walked to him and picked him up by his hair.

"Alright little man! Who paid you to make me lose huh! COME ON TALK!" Mr. EAD yelled to the barely conscious man.

Mario looked at him, finally being conscious enough to realise his situation.

"AHH! Who and what are you?" Mario asked.

"Don't mess with me punk!" Mr. EAD shouts shaking Mario violently, almost causing Mario to black out.

A purple spike stabbed through Mr. EAD's genetically made body, spilling green blood out from the wound.

The purple spike retracted and Mr. EAD dropped Mario to turn around to meet his attacker.

"Puppet that be Here! Puppet listen with Fear!" Baron says, eyes glowing and arm tips changing to hands, ready to carve symbols.

Baron realised his hypnotic power wasn't taking effect when Mr. EAD grabbed his head, having no neck to strangle his squeezed the pointed bottom of the head that looked to be Baron's neck.

"You two are going to pay for wrecking my chances at winning the Light Belt!" Mr. EAD yelled, strangling Baron but with no effect.

He lifted Baron up into the air and then slammed his hard purple body into his wrecked F-Zero machine, smashing the strong metal and injuring his hand.

He let go of Baron and stepped back.

Baron just laughed a evil laugh while he stood up completely unharmed.

"You…[(square brackets are here, not sure if they will stay) Coughs] shouldn't have done that…" Baron wheezed obviously hurt inside.

Mr. EAD grabbed Baron by the bottom of his diamond shaped head again, he held it tight not knowing it wasn't his neck.

"You think you can outsmart and outmuscle me! And ruin my racing chances?!" Mr. EAD says angrily.

"Excuse me, we have just landed here, mind explaining what you are talking about?" Mario says from behind Mr. EAD.

Mr. EAD frowned.

"Don't try it! I have a intelligence of 300! I am cybernetically enhanced to apprehend lies but lower intelligent life forms such as you two!" Mr. EAD says.

"Three hundred must be dum then!" Baron sneered.

Baron kicked out his leg and stabbed through Mr. EAD's right leg, causing the genetically formed man to fall down in pain.

Baron twisted his body out of Mr. EAD's grip and jumps over to Mario.

"We need to find my ship so I can have a better chance of fighting Ashleigh, I won't be able to do anything with my injuries!" Baron says quickly and grabbed Mario, he then quickly ran off with him while Mr. EAD shouted at the two, calling them many names.

.

^Triforce Dimension^

The Flowerpotter had tried to land down on the planet but just after entering the atmosphere the Goomba remembered what the GAD was and how important it was, it was the Gravity Adjusting Device needed for leaving or entering a gravitated area… that being the place they just entered…

The Flowerpotter slammed into a large desert-y like place, the sand softening the impact of the ship, but still it did injure the crew onboard all besides Bowser and Kamek, because Bowser retracted into his invulnerable shell and Kamek was well, he engulfed his body in magical energy that protected him.

Luigi however was slammed into Bowser's shell, stabbing him badly, and the Goomba was flung into Bowser's shell, killing him.

"That was a lot better then I expected!" Bowser says while plucking the dead Goomba off his lethal spikes, Luigi just groaned with internal organ damage.

"Hey Kamek, heal him!" Bowser ordered and Kamek gave a half-hearted laugh.

"What?" Bowser asked annoyed at his lack of discipline.

"I can't just heal him! I need my wand, which is still back in out dimension." Kamek says.

"Then how'd you manage to protect yourself before!?" Bowser asked doubting his truthfulness.

"Only some magic needs wands, there are three magic types, Expelling, Casting and Spells, Expelling is expelled from ones body or object of magic, Casting is magic from wands or other magically linked objects and Spells is when I have to recite a sentence of weird words that aren't part of any sane person's vocabulary." Kamek explained.

"Guess we better find a healer…" Bowser says looking at Luigi clutch his stomach while lying half-conscious on the ship's floor.

"Hopefully our locations boasts a civilised hamlet with needed abilities of druidic brewery." Kamek says.

"I understood that! **ALL of that!" Bowser says laughing.**

"**Why wouldn't you?" Kamek asked.**

"**Helllp…" Luigi groaned.**

"**Oh yeah, … him…" Bowser says while the two look down at the tall (but still short) man as blood came out of his mouth, nose and eyes.**

"**I'll scout ahead, since I'll probably look less hostile then you!" Kamek says.**

"**How so?" Bowser asked.**

"**I don't have flaming eyes and hair, I don't have a large spiky shell on my back, I don't have five deadly rows of teeth… on both jaws, I don't have a spiky tail and I don't have bracelets that look like spiky prison cuffs." Kamek says.**

"**Point taken." Bowser says.**

**.**

**Later.**

**.**

**^Mute City^**

**Day 4.**

**Captain Falcon was driving his Falcon Flyer above Mute City, having seen no sign of Black Shadow other then that horrid clone, who was strangely missing, Captain Falcon was beginning to wonder if he was up to something or just too depressed with failure.**

**Captain Falcon heard a beeping noise and looked at the ship's radar, a red dot was on it, but nobody else flew this high up into the atmosphere?**

**The pilot quickly sat in his seat and pressed a button to uncover the protective metal layer covering all the windows, including the main cockpit's.**

**All that was visible were clouds.**

"**Black Shadow." Captain Falcon mumbled and glanced at the radar, he was moving closer to the red dot and the beeping intensified.**

**Falcon pressed a button and his shuttle fired out a small short ranged device, it exploded out freely some gas, the gas made the clouds all around it and a small area get blown away.**

**Nothing was there…**

**Glancing at the radar Douglas noticed he was about to hit the dot, scans also noted nothing was above or under him.**

**His ship then slammed into the air with a large crutch and sparks flew out as a cloaked ship became visible.**

**The two aircraft had somehow wedged themselves into each other (the Falcon Flyer's front).**

**Captain Falcon almost lost balance in his seat as ear piercing alarms filled the ship, flashing red lights also appeared.**

**Pressing a bunch of emergency stabilising buttons Captain Falcon didn't notice both ships losing altitude (but not above sea, just don't know any other words for it).**

**Emergency thrusters activated but a damaged one exploded, causing the others to turn off for safety.**

**The Falcon Flyer was somehow more damaged then the other ship and was plummeting downwards, dragging the other ship with it.**

**Despite his love for this ship Douglas knew he had to bail out.**

**He got up and ran through an automated door, he pressed a button to open a large sliding door and quickly climbed aboard the Blue Falcon, starting it's engines he pressed to shut the cockpit.**

**The gate opened so Captain Falcon drove forward, hoping that he could at least save his precious F-Zero machine.**

**Antigravity thrusters adjusted automatically to the absence of the magnetic plasma-generating track and changed to normal hover thrusters, not that that would effect anything since it was in the air failing.**

**Captain Falcon glanced behind him to see the Falcon Flyer detach from the other ship, the other ship floated unsteadily for a moment but otherwise was fine, Douglas' ship however was plummeting towards Mute City.**

**Steering what little he could Captain Falcon tried to move his ship the direction he hoped was that of the Mute City ocean, not that it would save his ship but to save innocent lives that could be caught in the blast of his crashing F-Zero machine.**

**.**

***Mr. EAD***

"**I guess it just isn't my lucky day…" I say sighing.**

**A heard a noise and look up, a giant flaming spaceship was plummeting down towards me.**

"**Oh crap!" I say and try running…**

**.**

**Captain Falcon had managed to land onto a magnetic track, luckily causing his fast drop to stop rather instantly.**

**He quickly drove off hoping that his ship wouldn't be identified by investigators when they discovered the crash.**

**.**

**^Triforce Dimension^**

**Day 4.**

**Kamek flew across the desert sand dunes on his broom stick at speeds that Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon would cruise at.**

**He went up and down to avoid hitting sand dunes but to stay as close to the ground he could safely be.**

**Having no wand to protect himself Kamek secretly hoped that whatever creatures that lived in this desert -if any at all did live in the desert- would be friendly and maybe not too advanced.**

**A large rocky wall was in the far off distance, it looked artificial because of the straight form it held, maybe these indigenous creatures didn't like outsiders…**

**Kamek kept flying though, having been basically ordered by Bowser to help heal his dead rivals brother, who Kamek still saw as a enemy, but alas he would do what he was told to, by Bowser at least, if that Luigi dared to even order him then it'll be bye-bye!**

**He reached the wall fast and landed down onto the sandy ground, not wishing to startle anything by his ability of flight.**

**Walking for maybe the first time since impact Kamek carefully trotted on, doing his best to avoid sand dunes.**

**He stopped, at the wall was a large gate… guarded by two tall, muscular creatures clad in armour, each one held a large metal weapon that resembled a sword of some sorts.**

**Seeing this Kamek crossed out the 'nature-loving-peaceful-anti-weaponry' category from what any indigenous creatures in the desert may be in.**

**Kamek made sure to pretend to use his broom as a walking stick and hobbled over a sand dune, now in perfect sight of the guards.**

**He kept his head down, his glasses stayed on his eyes and his hood overlapped his face.**

**Moving slowly he struck a unnoticed glance up at the two guards, they had definitely seen him but stayed put.**

**Kamek was now in front of one.**

"**Stop!" A female voice says.**

**Kamek stopped, not wishing to disobey.**

"**Show yourself!" The guard says.**

**Kamek looked up, he was somewhat short compared to the creatures.**

"**Hey Gayn, what do you think this thing is?" A guard in front of Kamek asked, obviously directed not to Kamek but to the other guard.**

**The other guard looked at Kamek.**

"**Some shrill old thing, maybe a subspecies of a Deku Scrub…" The guard says confused.**

"**State your business here!" The guard ordered.**

"**My name is Kamek, I am but a shipwrecked being that seeks assistance for a damaged comrade who has suffered pains allocated upon him by impacting with this desert-y plains that be your home." Kamek says.**

"**At least it speaks." The guard says and then held it's sword to Kamek's throat.**

"**If you say you have an injured friend then where are they?" The guard asked.**

"**They were unable to accompany me on my journey to this location because of their immobilising injuries." Kamek says.**

"**How were you, as you said, shipwrecked?" The guard asked, both guards were holding back smiles, believing the accent Kamek had to be amusing, also with the words he said it in.**

"**The story that I can tell will be difficult to comprehend, but my comrades and I are not from this planetoid." Kamek says.**

"**Seems like a nutjob." The second guard says.**

**Kamek smirked.**

"**If you wish for proof that I am not of this world then merely ask me to demonstrate an ability the seems to be absent in your forms." Kamek says.**

**The sword was moved away from Kamek's neck.**

"**Go on then." The guard says.**

**Kamek smiled and lifted up off the ground, he held his broom in his right hand and tapped the tip with his left index finger, the tip of the broom glowed and Kamek spun around and pointed the broom's tip at a sand dune, a red streak of light blared out and hit the dune, causing it to explode, making sand fly out everywhere.**

**Kamek lands down onto the sandy ground and placed the now normal broom back into the walking stick position.**

**He looked at the guards through his one-way glasses smirking, they were shocked.**

"**Now then, either allow me to enter your village and seek out a druid or become that sand dune!" Kamek says pointing a glowing finger at one of the guards.**

"**You dare threaten a Gerudo!" The guard says angrily and pointed the sword at Kamek.**

**Kamek jumped back, toppling over onto his back in the sand.**

"**Please spare me! I am but a old man wishing to help his friend!" Kamek pleaded.**

**The Guard stepped closer to him.**

"**No!" It says and kicked him once, knocking the old Magi-Kooper unconscious.**

**.**

**^F-Zero Dimension, Mute City^**

**Day 4.**

**Baron walked on, although people would stare at him and Mario no one ever interacted.**

**Mario was very short compared to normal people and his height was only matched by the occasional child.**

"**Is there anyway of restoring-" Mario started.**

"**No." Baron says knowing what he was about to ask.**

"**Once a dimension is dead nothing can be done, that is why we need to find my ship so I can fix myself, then we can stop Ashleigh." Baron says walking fast, if he could just dump Mario he would but too many people were around, having this fat guy would slow him down so much.**

**Baron stopped walking, the wide street he was in was filled with people up ahead, so busy it would take ages to pass through.**

"**Alright Mario, either come with me or stay behind!" Baron says annoyed, he then let his wings form on his back and flew up, feeling something on his leg he looked down to see that Mario had grabbed his leg, probably too scared to be left alone.**

"**Agh! You better not slow me down when we jump across the buildings!" Baron says and lands down on one of the extremely tall buildings.**

"**Will you save me if I miss jump?" Mario asked.**

"**NO!" Baron rasped.**

**.**

**A/N: Well that's all for this chapter, just presume that Mario and Baron jump from building to building all night, and that Kamek was unconscious all night.**

**Please someone make a review! Just so I know someone isn't just accidentally clicking on it and making a 'view', because I don't know if those are accidents or actual people reading the series! It doesn't even need to be a nice review, just an accounted review! It can even say: "This is the worst crap I've ever read" and I would still be happy! 4258**


End file.
